godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire of Ares
The Fire of Ares was an elemental power in God of War: Ascension. God of War: Ascension The Fire of Ares was obtained early on in Kratos' quest. The Spartan came across a large wall with a group of soldiers that fought who were etched into the stone. A carving of the God of War, Ares, lain in the middle of the wall and acted as a door. A pot of blazing fire stood in front of the carving of the God and Kratos plunged his blades into the flames, which absorbed their power and made the pot crack. The Ghost of Sparta gained the elemental ability of fire that he could use to incinerate his enemies. In appearance, the fire was similar to Thera's Bane but is slightly less bright and much weaker, which possibly had an equal magnitude to the flames that were emitted by the Blades of Exile. The original Blades of Chaos from God of War: Chains of Olympus and God of War emitted more flames, although they did not give the extra damage boost that the Fire of Ares boasted. The Fire of Ares yielded Gold Orbs when it was used to burn enemies. Orb Costs *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 1,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 3,000 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Ares Fury' - A quick combo ending in a powerful explosion - Square, Square, Square, Square *'Plume of Ares' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery slam - Square, Square, Triangle *'Rage of Ares' - Kratos throws his Blades into an enemy and plants a searing core of fire - R3 + L3 *'Rage of Ares (Air)' - Kratos throws his Blades into an enemy and plants a searing core of fire - R3 + L3 (Air) *'Destruction of Ares' - Kratos summons the fury of fire and slams his Blades into the ground - R2 *'Destruction of Ares (Air)' - Kratos summons the fury of fire and slams his Blades into the ground - R2 (Air) Level 2 *'Cyclone of Fire' - Kratos spins the chains over his head in a swirl of fire - L1 + Square *'Cyclone of Fire (Air)' - Kratos spins the chains over his head in a swirl of fire -''' L1 + Square (Air)' ''Level 3 '' *'Inferno Slam''' - Kratos slams both chains down creating a fiery explosion - L1 + Triangle *'Inferno Slam' (Air) - Kratos slams both chains down creating a fiery explosion - L1 + Triangle''' '''(Air) Gallery 468px-GoW-0155.jpg|The Fire of Ares. Fire of Ares Altar.jpg|The Altar of Ares. Screenshot_7.png|The Rage of Ares. Screenshot_11.png|Ares Mode. Trivia *The Fire of Ares was the only elemental power in Ascension that had 3 levels of power. The remaining ones all had 5 stages of power. **That was probably because that was the first Rage Ability that Kratos acquired in Ascension and served as a tutorial for the others: it is the only elemental power in the game that had its rage attack (R3+L3) and its magic attack (R2) already unlocked since its first level, and tutorials were displayed, which taught how to use those abilities when the Fire was acquired. Since the other rage abilities did not have the rage and the magic attacks unlocked in their first levels, they needed two extra levels to unlock each one of those. *It was unknown why Kratos, who was the personal servant of the God of War, had to get that magic from elsewhere. Site Navigation Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Powers Category:Ability